


Almeno di questo castello

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/M, Mostly Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: «Volevo solo fare una pozza per i miei poveri piedi.»





	Almeno di questo castello

«Non è affatto giusto.»

Jin distoglie lo sguardo dal tramonto e la osserva di sottecchi; dalla sua posizione privilegiata finge di non notare il biancore della pelle di Fuu nel tratto che parte dalla nuca e scompare oltre l’orlo del colletto, di non vedere il profilo morbido della coscia già arrossata che il kimono raccolto sopra le ginocchia lascia scoperta.

«Non puoi pretendere che non crolli» le dice, accucciandosi accanto a lei.

«Volevo solo fare una pozza per i miei poveri piedi» replica lei, corrucciata, come se le leggi naturali - il mare che riempie ogni anfratto, l’acqua che inghiotte la sabbia - potessero essere rovesciate da un suo semplice capriccio. Sciaguatta coi piedi sul pelo della pozzanghera. «Non mi piace che funzioni così.»

Jin sorride - e nel farlo se ne stupisce. Quel gesto risveglia in lui un ricordo remoto; è il retaggio dell’infanzia trascorsa sulla battigia in compagnia della madre, in cerca di vongole anche quando la stagione era ormai passata.

«Puoi sempre pensarla così» le dice, immergendo le mani nell’acqua. Sfiora i suoi piedi, finendo per grattarli con la sabbia mentre ripesca dal fondo quella più bagnata. La lascia colare dalle dita in rivoli granulosi a poca distanza dalle gambe di Fuu. «Se non riesci a costruire una buona pozza, allora cerca di erigere un gran castello.»

Non gli serve nemmeno sollevare lo sguardo per notare il suo interesse; gli basta studiare il suo viso appena oltre il bordo degli occhiali, o notare il modo frettoloso in cui ritira i piedi dalla buca.

«Come ci sei riuscito?» gli chiede Fuu, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dal percorso della mano di Jin dalla pozza alla cima della costruzione, dal picco più alto al fossato e di nuovo indietro; almeno fino a quando non è lei stessa a imitarne i gesti, quasi squittendo per la gioia nello scoprire che non è difficile quanto sembrava all’apparenza.

«Sì, giusto» la incoraggia, mostrandole come fare. «Il trucco è spostarsi sempre verso l’alto.»

«Ma cos’è che stiamo costruendo?»

«Un castello, te l’ho detto, no?»

«Ma i castelli non sono fatti così. Non hanno questa forma allungata!»

«No, certo, non i castelli giapponesi.»

Questa volta non può fare a meno di notare la sua espressione dubbiosa - come se fosse disposta a credere a tutto, ma non certo all’esistenza di castelli all’infuori di quelli giapponesi.

«I castelli francesi» spiega allora Jin, «Hanno una forma simile a questa. Un edificio massiccio con delle torri allungate qua e là. Verso l’esterno, direi.»

«E tu dove l’avresti visto un castello francese, scusa?»

«In una stampa, una volta. Da un mercante di passaggio nel mio villaggio.»

Fuu studia la sagoma insolita della costruzione che continua a formarsi sotto le dita di Jin, cercando di figurarsi quale potrebbe essere l’aspetto di un castello con quelle caratteristiche. «Certo che i francesi devono essere gente strana.»

«Non poi così tanto. Il mercante ha detto che anche nei loro castelli sono rinchiuse le principesse.»

«Le principesse?»

«Sì. Pare che ce le tengano lì con un drago a fare da guardia.»

Fuu inorridisce. «Questi francesi devono essere gente pericolosa» commenta, scuotendo la testa. «Non c’è da stare tranquilli se riescono addirittura a domare dei draghi. E dire che per un attimo avevo pensato di sistemarmi e diventare una principessa francese!»

Il tono con cui lo dice fa sorridere Jin un’altra volta - non saprebbe dire se per via dell’ingenuità dell’intero discorso, per l’aver ripensato a quell’episodio appartenente a una vita ormai lontana, o per lo stupido attimo in cui è riuscito ad immaginarsela davvero, la loro Fuu, con uno di quei vaporosi abiti europei che ha visto solo nelle stampe dei mercanti.

«Facciamo così» gli dice alla fine. «Facciamo che io sarò la principessa almeno di questo castello, va bene?»

«Non vedo ragione di ribattere.»

«Tu puoi essere il drago.»

Ci rimugina per un momento, ma nemmeno quel pensiero gli dispiace.

«E Mugen?»

«Mugen non ce lo voglio affatto. Chissà dov’è andato a cacciarsi, quello stupido!» commenta lei. Non può fare a meno di darle ragione; nemmeno lui ne ha ancora sentito la mancanza. «E poi un solo drago basta e avanza. Io sono una principessa semplice.»

Fuu gli sorride e si china per pescare altra sabbia dalla buca, scoprendo di nuovo il collo bianco.

Fingendo ancora di non notare le sue cosce sempre più nude, ignorando il calore che gli sta salendo alle guance, Jin si chiede per quanto ancora riuscirà a rimanere un semplice drago.

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Cow-T #9, Settimana 6, Missione 4, Prompt: Drago.   
> Questo trip tremendo con il castello francese non so proprio da dove mi sia uscito, chiedo perdono. Grazie all'immancabile Valy che mi ha chiesto di scrivere (di nuovo) qualcosa con Fuu e il mare come protagonisti. <3


End file.
